One Day! The Best or Worst
by MayLu
Summary: Habia cometido el peor error de su vida, contarles algo tan privado a ellos dos, en que estaba pensando! ahora tendria que asumir su reto, 3 meses en Konoha cerca de el. ¿Que pasara? // ShikaTema // Lemon Epilogo UP!
1. Comenzando: ¿ayuda?

**HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!!!**

Y después de mil milenios me digno a publicar un fanfic :D  
antes que nada me presento... mi nombre real es María Lucila, pero desde que tengo conciencia me llaman MayLu ^^  
Soy nueva escribiendo, porque leyendo tengo raaaaaaatooo :D y pues me anime a escribir

Espero que les guste este humilde fanfic ^^ Trata de una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie Naruto: ShikaTema!

No se porque pero me hace ilusión que queden juntitos jajajaja saben en algunas ocasiones el agua y el aceite si se combinan…

En fin… los dejo para que lean :D

**Disclaimer: Lastimosamente para mi ninguno de los personajes de esta maravillosa serie Manga/Anime me pertenecen.  
****Arigatō Gozaimasu Kami-Sama por la existencia de Kishimoto Masashi-Sama.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter****One**

**...**

- Que voy a hacer... No lo quiero ver, no todavía- dijo hundiéndose en la bañera

...

***!¡~~ --------Flash Back --------~~!¡***

**...**

- No me puede estar pasando esto… - dije

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja … y temi.. En un jajaja árbol jajajajajajajajajaja… - reía sin parar el odioso de Kankurō

- Quieres callarte por favor? – grite

- Vamos Temari cálmate que no es para tanto jajaja – me respondió mi hermano menor

- QUE NO ES PARA TANTO!?- Grite – PORQUE NO VAS TU!! Esto me pasa por contarle mis cosas a ustedes!

- Temari si no lo quieres hacer simplemente le pediré a cualquier otra persona que lo haga y listo no hay problema – fue la respuesta de Gaara – creí que podía contar contigo Tem… - oh oh no esa ultima frase sonó como si quisiera hacerme sentir mal

- Y cuentas conmigo pero… pero… es que Gaara tu sabes muy bien que no estoy lista para volver no ahora – respondí

- *w* Temii-chan – musito Gaara

- No por favor la carita de perrito no – dije casi en un susurro – esta bien lo hare!

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – se retorcía de la risa Kankurō

- Gracias Onēsan – decía Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- De nada - dije cerrando la puerta de su despacho al salir

***!¡~~ --------Fin del Flash Back --------~~!¡***

**...**

Ese Gaara!!! – Refunfuño la chica – como puede ser capaz de manipularme con esa sonrisita! Pero se veía tan tierno jajaja – salió de la bañera mas relajada – Y si le digo que me siento mal? – se auto preguntaba – no eso significaría que la gran Sabaku ni Temari se estaría echando para atrás nooo y después quien va a soportar a Kankurō, Kami-Sama!!! Porque a mi – se decía a si misma temari mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre su cama dispuesta a dormir. Mañana tendría que salir rumbo a Konoha… _Mendokusai_

_..._

* * *

Bueno un poco corto... digamos que es la introduccion xD

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus reviews ^^

God Bless!


	2. Llegada a Konoha: Sorpresas

**Ohayoooo!**

**Aqui traigo el segundo cap ^^ espero que sea del agrado de todos ^^  
gracias temari-vc por tu review**

**a leer!!!**

* * *

**ChapterTwo**

**...**

Los rayos del fuerte sol de Suna entraron por la ventana de la habitación e hicieron contacto con el rostro de la princesa de la arena, provocando su perezoso despertar. Flojeo unos minutos hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

_- Adelante_ – susurro con flojera

_- Como amaneciste_? – Pregunto su hermano menor que iba entrando en la habitación

_- Físicamente bien, emocionalmente triste y rabiosa contigo y Kankurō_ -

_- Vamos Temari, ya te dije que si no quieres ir no vas y punto_ -

_- Y ya yo te dije que si iba a ir, y tu sabes perfectamente que yo no me retracto_ -

_- A veces me da mucho gusto que seas orgullosa_ – confeso el Kazekage

_- Te estas burlando de mi Gaara?_ -

_- Por el contrario, te halago -  
_  
_- En serio? Vaya que manera tan peculiar de hacerlo_ – dijo con ironía la mayor de los Sabaku no – _ya organizaste todo lo que tengo que llevar a Konoha?_ – preguntó Temari

_- Si, ya esta todo listo, Temari lo que nos contaste a Kankurō y a mi sobre el chico ese es verdad?_ – ahora fue el Kazekage quien cuestiono a su hermana

_- Me ves cara de mentirosa?_ -

_- No me contestes una pregunta con otra -  
_  
_- Si –_ respondió secamente desviando la mirada para que su hermano no notara que se había sonrosado violentamente – _Gaara me voy a bañar_ - aviso

_- Esta bien, te dejo sola, te espero en mi despacho -  
_  
_- Ok, en un rato estoy allá –_

Su hermano salió de la habitación y Temari se dirigió al baño, se despojo de su ropa y se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua recorriera toda su espalda…

...

- _Ya se despertó?_ – Pregunto Kankurō a su hermano que entraba al despacho

_- Si, ahora esta bañándose_ – respondió el pelirrojo – _crees que sea lo mejor dejarla a ella encargada de todo?_ – pregunto el Kazekage sentándose enfrente de Kankurō

_- Claro que si, después de todo ella es la embajadora de Suna allá en Konoha, míralo de esta manera estaría matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro, hace su trabajo como embajadora y se saca sus dudas personales_ – expresó Kankurō

_- Parece que tu estas mas entusiasmado en ese viaje que la propia Temari, creí que el Nara te caía mal_ -

_- No me caía, **ME CAE**_ – refuto con gran énfasis – _pero lo he estado pensando y no estaría nada mal aprovechar esta oportunidad para ajustar cuentas con Temari jajajajajaja tan solo recordar la expresión de su cara cuando le dijimos que tenia que volver a Konoha_ – seguía hablando el marionetista sin notar que una persona entraba en el despacho – _No me puede estar pasando esto jajajajajaja_ – remedo a su hermana – _pagaría lo que fuera por …_

PUMM! Se escucho un fuerte golpe y luego un quejido

…

_- AAAAAAUUUUUCHH!!!!!! _– casi lloriqueaba el marionetista al sentir un impacto en su cabeza

_- Te lo tenias bien merecido! Eres un odioso Kankurō _– dijo Temari acomodándose su abanico en la espalda

_- Que le caiga la santa madre a quien invento ese aparato del demonio _– musito adolorido el chico

_- Que dijiste marionetista de pacotilla? _– respondí enojada la Kunoichi

_- Tu escuchaste bien -  
_  
_- Sera que se pueden callar y dejar con las peleas absurdas? No puedo creer que sean mis hermanos mayores _– dijo un exasperado Kazekage

_- Gomen, Gomen Gaara pero tu sabes que ÉL es quien empieza _– se defendió la chica

_- Y TÚ le sigues la corriente_ – regaño el Kazekage – _aquí tienes todo lo que tienes que llevar, adentro te deje una lista de pautas por si te enredas, salúdame a Tsunade-sama y a Naruto de parte por favor  
_  
_- W__akarimashita (1)_ – dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia su hermano, recogiendo el paquete que este le entregaba y dándole un abrazo – _voy a extrañarte Gaara  
_  
_- Yo también _– respondió el chico al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermana – _cualquier imprevisto comunícate conmigo enseguida, tanto laboral como personal Entendido?  
_  
_- Si, tranquilo cualquier cosa te aviso, en cuanto a ti _– dirigiéndose a su otro hermano – _compórtate! Y también te extrañare – dijo abrazándolo – no creo que este diciendo esto jajaja  
_  
_- jajajajaja cuídate mucho Temari _– contesto su hermano

_- Sayōnara (2)_ – dijo despidiéndose de ambos con una sonrisa y salió de la oficina

...

Se dirigió a pasos apresurados a su habitación donde estaba su maleta, esta vez llevaba muchas cosas al fin y al cabo tres meses eran tres meses, e iba a necesitarlas, tomo su maleta y abandono el Domo del Kazekage dirigiéndose hasta la salida de la aldea, en su recorrido muchos aldeanos la miraron interrogantes y muchos "_caballeros_" se ofrecieron a ayudarla con su aparente pesada carga a lo que ella respondía con un sutil "_no gracias, la verdad no pesa nada_" pero en realidad no le gustaba que hicieran, ya que hacia que ella se sintiera como una frágil chica cosa que Sabaku no Temari NO ERA, ELLA ERA TODA UNA MUJER DE ARMAS TOMAR! Y gracias a su claro orgullo este tipo de cosas la molestaba.

Al llegar a la entrada de la villa se despidió de sus compañeros y se encamino en su viaje a Konoha, en el viaje medito todas las posibles maneras de no tropezarse con el heredero del clan Nara pero luego de un rato cayo en cuenta que lo mas probable era que el fuera asignado como su guía, así que decidió que era mejor ignorar sus sentimientos por un tiempo y averiguar si el sentía algo por ella, por que de lo contrario ella no se arriesgaría a confesarle todo y para que para recibir un "_lo siento pero solo te quiero como una amiga_" no señor!

Eso era algo inaceptable para la orgullosa Kunoichi, sin mas percances llego 3 días después a Konoha y al divisar las enormes puertas de la Villa también diviso esa figura varonil junto a la guardia, ciertamente Kankurō y Gaara ya había dado aviso de su visita y prolongada estadía "_muchas gracias hermanitos ahora tendré que verlo desde que pase por esas puertas_" pensó con ironía.

...

_  
- Bienvenida a Konoha señorita Temari _– escucho cuando atravesó las puertas y se dio cuenta que los 2 vigilantes eran quienes la saludaban

_- Gracias _– respondió

_- Hola, necesitas ayuda? _– pregunto su guía al acercarse a la chica

_- Hola _– respondió – _y no, no necesito ayuda gracias  
_  
_- Insisto_ – dijo el chico cogiendo el equipaje que segundos antes ella había colocado en el piso para saludar a los chicos

_- Como quieras Shikamaru _– fue su contestación

_- Perfecto, la Hokage te espera _– informó el Nara – _vamos_

_..._

Temari siguió a Shikamaru quien se había adelantado unos pasos al frente de ella con su equipaje en la mano, ella empezó a notar como la mayoría de los aldeanos a los que se encontraron al caminar decían cosas como "_vaya que caballeroso_" o "_hacen una linda pareja_" o otros como "_Chico suertudo, conseguir a semejante mujer_", decidió no hacer caso a los comentarios y siguió caminando con semblante de superioridad. Los dos ninjas llegaron hasta la oficina de la Hokage y se anunciaron, Tsunade les aviso que siguieran y saludo efusivamente a la recién llegada.

_  
- Bienvenida Temari-san _– dijo la Hokage – _espero que hayas tenido buen viaje  
_  
_- Gracias y si lo tuve _– respondió la chica con una sonrisa

_- Tus hermanos me enviaron una carta avisando tu llegada _– comento Tsunade

_- Me lo imaginé _– musito la chica

_- También me dijeron que te quedaras 3 meses y que necesitarías un guía ya que no recordabas muy bien todas las calles de la aldea _– explico – _por ello le pedí a Shikamaru que sea tu guía ya que se llevan muy bien  
_  
_- Tan lindos mis hermanos siempre preocupándose por mi _– respondió con cierto tono de ironía que paso casi desapercibido

_- También por ser tu guía y por tu tiempo de estancia, le pedí a los padres de Shikamaru que te dejaran quedar en su casa y ellos aceptaron _– informo la Hokage

_- QUE QUEEEE!!!? _- fue la respuesta de la chica

_- Créeme a mi tampoco se me hace mucha gracia _– ahora fue el Nara quien hablo

_- Ocurre algo malo Temari-san _– pregunto una aludida Shizune

_- eh? No, no pasa nada solo que me sorprendí _– respondió Temari recuperando su postura seria "_juro que cuando regrese los aniquilo!_"- pensó

_- Bueno si no hay ningún problema, Shikamaru llévala a tu casa para que descanse, supongo que estás cansada después del viaje?_ – pregunto la Hokage

_- Algo así_ – contesto – _por cierto Gaara le manda muchos saludos_

- Gracias ^^- dijo Tsunade – _mañana los espero a ambos a primera hora para empezar todo_ – dijo dirigiéndose a los 2 ninjas que tenia en frente – _entre mas rápido salgamos de esto mejor verdad Shikamaru?_ – pregunto al shinobi que ya había puesto cara de tragedia al escuchar "_a_ _primera hora_"

_- Mendokusai (3)_ – fue su respuesta

_- Jajajaja_ – se burlo la Hokage – _bien pueden retirarse  
_  
_- Hai!_ – respondieron en unísono – _con permiso_ – dijo Temari saliendo de la oficina seguida por Shikamaru quien cerró la puerta tras el.

...

Ambos tomaron rumbo a la residencia Nara, tomando la misma alineación por así llamarla que tenían al desplazarse al despacho de Tsunade-sama, en el recorrido Temari volvió a escuchar esos comentarios, "_será posible que estos aldeanos dejen de chismorrosear tanto?_" se auto cuestiono mentalmente. Al llegar a la casa Temari se sorprendió, no se imaginaba que fuera tan grande, era la primera vez que iba y a primera vista le gusto mucho, en eso salió un señor de mediana edad con cara de aburrimiento, llevaba una coleta como la de Shikamaru y tenia las manos dentro de los bolsillos, " _sin duda alguna es su padre_" pensó Temari y no se equivocó…

_- Otōsan (4)_ – la voz del Nara la saco de sus pensamientos – _Ella es Temari la hermana del Kazekage y embajadora de la Arena aquí en Konoha, Temari el es mi padre_ – dijo Shikamaru volteando a ver a Temari

_- D__ōzo yoroshiku (5)_ – dijo el líder Nara – _mi nombre es Shikaku y estoy para servirle_ – dijo acercándose y tomando la mano de Temari para depositar un beso en su mano

_- El placer es todo mío señor Nara, como ya le dijo su hijo yo soy Temari ^^_ - dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo por la reacción del Nara mayor

_- Oh llámame solo Shikaku preciosa_ -

_- SHIKAKU!_ – se escucho un grito desde la casa y apareció ante ellos una mujer de unos 2 años menos que el cabecilla de la familia Nara

_- Okāsan_ (6) – susurro Shikamaru

_- Preciosa y esta hermosura que ves aquí es mi maravillosa esposa Yoshino_ – dijo Shikaku acercándose a su mujer intentando evitar que el temperamento de la señora Nara saliera a flote desde un principio – _Cariño ella es Temari la hermana del Kazekage, embajadora de la Arena aquí en la aldea y amiga de tu hijo  
_  
_- Nuestro hijo, yo no lo hice sola_ – recalcó la mujer – _un placer conocerte_ – le dijo a Temari – _pero que haces ahí, vaya par de galanes uno le trae el equipaje y el otro la halaga pero ninguno la invita a pasar a la casa que clase de caballeros son ustedes_ – regaño Yoshino a sus dos hombres – _adelante Temari-chan ponte cómoda estas en tu casa_ – concluyo con una sonrisa y le dio paso a la chica dejando a los dos hombres Nara con la boca abierta – _Shikamaru lleva el equipaje de la señorita a la habitación que le preparé, Shikaku trae la bandeja que deje en la cocina, vamos Temari_ – ordeno nuevamente la verdadera autoridad de aquella casa

_- Muchísimas Gracias_ – fue lo único que respondió Temari y siguió a Yoshino

...

* * *

aquii termina el segundo capituloooo!

espero que sea del agrado de todos ^^ y me dejen muchos reviews :D

Aclaraciones del lenguaje:

(1) entendido  
(2) adios  
(3) Problematico! la palabra favorita de Shikamaru xD  
(4) padre  
(5) un placer conocerl  
(6) madre

Matta nee! God Bless!!!


	3. Iniciando mi reto: ¿le gusto?

**Ohayoooo minna-san!!!**

**Como estaaan? espero que bn ^^**

**Disculpen la demora, habia estado enfermita y no había podido terminar el cap XD  
mañana estare subiendo el que le sige q aun le faltan unos retoquitos ^^**

**Espero que les guste y muchas gracias x sus reviews me alegra q les guste mi fic :)**

**A LEER!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**...**

_- Shikamaru, démonos prisa –_ dijo Shikaku a su hijo

_- Mendokusai_ – respondió Shika cuando vio que su madre giro su cabeza hacia ellos dos

Sin duda alguna Yoshino era alguien a la que no se le podía desobedecer. Los hombres Nara cumplieron rápidamente su orden y luego se sentaron junto a las dos mujeres quienes ya habían entrado en confianza.

Decidieron quedarse callados escuchando lo que ellas hablaban. Y al parecer todo esto iba a resultar demasiado problemático para el más joven de la casa.

_**...**_

_**Shikamaru POV's**_

De una manera sorprendente Temari le había caído de maravilla a mi madre, ahí no, si siguen así eso significa dos cosas, la primera no problemas y la segunda muchos problemas, esta bien, analicemos:

- Primero: si no hay problemas entre ellas… ahí no esto va a ser muy problemático para mí conociéndolas como las conozco mi mama aprovechara para decirme que en mis 17 años de vida no me a conocido una novia que Temari seria la candidata perfecta, y vaya que lo es, eeeh no te salgas del tema, Temari ahí Temari, Shikamaru concéntrate! luego Temi, Temi? Desde cuando le digo Temi, en fin, ella aprovechara para hacer que mi mama se ponga aun mas insoportable conmigo oh! Si lo note! Note tu cara de triunfo cuando viste como la gran Yoshino nos ordenaba que hacer…

- Bueno al parecer la esperanza es la opción dos: que haya problemas entre ellas… ahí no, esta casa se convertirá en un verdadero infierno con esas dos fieras aquí, será mejor que vaya buscando un lugar para que viva Temari o de lo contrario muy pronto Suna y Konoha estarán en guerra… Kami-Sama que Karma estoy pagando??

_**...**_

_**Temari POV's**_

Los papas del vago son increíbles! En este poco tiempo, realmente muy poco, no llevo aquí ni 2 horas, pero ya saque tres grandes conclusiones

- Primera conclusión: **YOSHINO RULEZ**! OH! Si esta mujer es mi ídola!

- Segunda conclusión: el vago se veía tan sexy cuando su mami le estaba ordenando que ayudara, con esa cara de perrito regañado estaba como para… oie! Desde cuando pienso todo esto… ahí no se supone que iba a dejar esto atrás por un tiempo, esta bien cancelemos esta conclusión… Kami-sama! a quien trato de engañar! Dejémosla XD

- Tercera conclusión: ya tengo muchas ideas… prepárate Shikamaru… me voy a divertir mucho en esta casa muajajajaja!!!  
Creo que ya me afecto la falta de calor…

...

_- Y bien Temari, coméntame que tal se ha portado mi Shika como tu guía_? – pregunto Yoshino con mucha curiosidad maternal

_- Puuueeeees, que le dijera_ – respondió Temari mirando picaramente a Shikamaru

_- Pues que mas vas a decir, la verdad_ – respondió secamente Shikamaru

_- Seguro que quieres que diga la verdad?_ – volvió a preguntar Temari intentando molestar a Shikamaru

_- Acaso paso algo? –_ pregunto muy curioso el líder Nara

_- No papa, no ha pasado nada_ – respondió Shikamaru intentando guardar la calma

_- A mi me parece que si_ – dijo Yoshino

_- Anda Shika cuéntanos estamos en familia_ – dijo Shikaku

_- Pero que quieren que les diga si no ha pasado nada entre nosotros dos!!_ – dijo un exasperado y nervioso Shikamaru

_- Tranquilo hijo, nosotros no hemos dicho que entre USTEDES DOS haya pasado ALGO o no_ – dijo Shikaku acercándose a su hijo

_- No es…espe…espera no pien…_ -

_- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ – dos mujeres reían sin parar – _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
_  
_- No puede ser_ – dijo Shikamaru bajando su cabeza

_- Ahí genio debiste haber visto tu cara jajajajajajajajajaja, caíste_ redondito – decía Temari mientras reía

_- Como es que se confabularon en mi contra tan rápido?!_ –

_- Cariño, cálmate jajajajajaja, sólo fue una broma_ – dijo su madre quien intentaba contener la risa

_- Ves porque es peligroso dejar a tu madre sola con los invitados?_ – le dijo su padre sentándose al lado de su hijo

_- Ahí esto ha sido muy divertido, pero bueno ya, jajaja, Kami-sama miren la hora! La tarde se me ha pasado rápido, voy a preparar la cena_ – dijo Yoshino levantándose

_- Yo la ayudo_ – se ofreció Temari imitándola aun riéndose de lo ocurrido

...

_- Shikamaru_ – le llamo su padre cuando vio que las dos mujeres ya estaban lejos

_- Si?-_

_- En serio no ha pasado nada entre ustedes dos? –_

_- Pero que cosas preguntas! –_

_- Contesta –_

_- No –_

_- Y porque no? –_

_- Como que porque no? –_

_- Que contestes! –_

_- No se, la verdad no se que quieres que te conteste–_

_- Te gusta? –_

_- Eeeh? –_

_- Contéstame –_

_- No te voy a contestar –_

_- Yo se que te gusta –_

_- Bueno si ya sabes para que me preguntas –_

_- Porque quería que me lo dijeras tú –_

_- No puede ser! Y una vez más caigo como un verdadero idiota –_

_- Se nota que el amor te tiene mal hijo –_

_- Te vas a burlar de mí? –_

_- Claro que no, solo quiero darte un consejo, aprovecha esta oportunidad que la vida te esta dando –_

_- No lo se papa, y si no siente lo mismo que yo? –_

_- Y si siente lo mismo? Trata de averiguarlo –_

_- Pero como? –_

_- Shikamaru_ – dijo Shikaku levantándose – _confió en que encontrarás la forma  
_  
_- No lo se –_

_- Confía en ti mismo hijo _– dijo Shikaku yéndose del lugar

...

El resto del día paso muy ameno en la casa Nara, al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien, Temari había encajado excelentemente en la familia y eso que apenas era el primer día de su larga estancia, después de cenar, los padres de Shikamaru se retiraron a descansar al igual que Temari dejando a Shika sumido en sus pensamientos.

Más precisamente en la conversación que tubo con su padre, desde hace mucho tiempo el se sentía muy atraído por la Kunoichi de la arena pero no le había dicho nada por temor al rechazo, definitivamente el era el cobarde N°1 de Konoha… declarársele o no esa es la cuestión…

No muy lejos del pensativo joven, en la habitación de huéspedes se encontraba la autora de los conflictos mentales del heredero Nara, quien sin saberlo compartía la misma situación que el chico, en su mente resonaban las palabras de Yoshino…

...

---------- _**Temari FLASH BACK!**_ -----------

_- Temari, pásame esa bolsa por favor_ – pidió Yoshino

_- Aquí tiene_ – respondió la chica entregando la bolsa

_- Sabes querida_ -

_- nani? -_

_- Desde que la Hokage le aviso a Shika que vendrías a estado muy nervioso -_

_- Ah si? -_

_- Si, imagínate comúnmente mi hijo es distraído, pero ahora esta aun mas distraido, tengo la impresión de le gustas_ –

...

Tras ese ultimo comentario el silencio reino en la cocina por al menos unos 20 minutos

...

_- Dije algo malo? -_ - remedo la señora Nara

_- No señora en lo absoluto -_

_- Y porque te quedaste callada? -_

_- Es que… -_

_- Es que…_

_- No, nada olvídelo :D -  
_  
_- Como gustes, solo te daré un consejo, claro si puedo_ – dijo Yoshino al darse cuenta de la reacción de Temari

_- Por supuesto -_

_- No te quedes con la duda –_

---------- _**END Temari FLASH BACK!**_ -----------

....

_- Definitivamente estoy loca_ – se dijo Temari metiéndose en el futon dispuesta a dormir

* * *

Buenooooo hasta aquii se los dejooo :D  
espero que les guste y me dejen reviews!  
me encanta que me escriban XD

God Bless!!!


	4. One day: ¿Best or Worst? pt1

**hooooolaaaaaaa!!!**

**comooo taaaan? espeor que bn ^^**

**weeel XD dije que ayer lo hiba a subir pero no pude U.U ...  
x mi casita los ladrones malignos se robaron unos cables de internet y nos dejaron sin  
servicio hasta hace poquito que no los volvieron a poner XD**

**AVISO: esta en realidad es la primera parte del cap One day: ¿Best or Worst?... empieza lo candente XD**

**en fiiiiin! a leeer!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**...**

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar en la casa Nara, Shikamaru y Temari se dirigieron a la torre Hokage en donde Tsunade los había citado el día anterior.

Al llegar a la oficina se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa, quien les había dicho que "a primera hora" llegaran, aun no estaba.

_- Que irónica es la vida no crees Shika? –_

_- Mendokusai –_

Una hora después llego Tsunade con Shizune detrás apurándola, diciéndole que dejara su vicio que el exceso de alcohol es perjudicial para la salud (N/A: XD)

Al entrar se topo a un vago sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana y a la hermana del Kazekage sentada en su silla con la cabeza recostada en su escritorio

...

_- Ejem! –_ dijo para llamar la atención

_- Por fin llega Tsunade-sama_ – respondió Shikamaru yendo hasta la silla donde estaba Temari _– Temari levántate que ya llego_ _Tsunade-sama_ – le dijo en el oído mientras la mecía

_- eh? Ah? Que? Como? Cuando? Donde? Aaaa, Buenos días_ – dijo la chica sonrojada, mientras se levantaba de la silla de la Hokage

_- Disculpen la demora chicos, Tsunade-sama se escapo anoche a beber-_

_- Shizune deja de darles detalles de mi vida_ – contesto molesta Tsunade – _mas bien muéstrales todo lo que tienen que hacer_

_- Como usted diga, síganme por aquí –_

...

Shikamaru y Temari siguieron a Shizune hasta una oficina algo alejada, mas bien era una especie de bodega, al entrar encontraron miles de pilas de papeles, carpetas por el suelo y demás

...

_- Aquí esta toda la información de todos los que van a venir a realizar el examen_ – explico la ninja medico

_- Y se supone que las debemos ordenar nosotros –_ dedujo Shikamaru

_- Sip, y clasificarla e informar cualquier anomalía en los expedientes_ -

_- Vamos a durar siglos!_ – exclamo Temari

_Jejeje afortunadamente aun hay mucho tiempo para el examen _^^U_, en cada expediente encontraran la información recaudada por miembros de** ANBU** realizaron, Tsunade-sama no quiere que ocurra lo de hace años_ -

_- Ni que lo digas_ – suspiro Temari recordando todo lo sucedido en aquel entonces

_- Bueno, que se diviertan_ – dijo Shizune saliendo de la oficina

_- Y ahora por donde empezamos genio? -_

_- Después de esto le voy a pedir vacaciones a Tsunade-sama –_

_..._

Sin perder mas tiempo se pusieron a organizar todo, decidieron separarse para cubrir mas papel, no podían creer cuanto documento había en esa oficina, sin duda Tsunade iba a escrudiñar todo el pasado presente y quien sabe si futuro de los participantes

...

La rutina de las próximas 4 semanas fue, salir de la casa de Shikamaru bien temprano, quedarse hasta medio día en esa oficina, salir a comer algo, regresar antes de 2 de la tarde y continuar con el papeleo hasta las 8 de la noche, luego de nuevo a la casa de Shika a descansar.

En todos estos días, Temari y Shikamaru se habían acercado un poco mas, y quien no lo haría si permanecían juntos todo le día! Shikamaru sentía que la confianza entre ella y el había crecido considerablemente y estaba pensando muy seriamente en confesarle sus sentimientos, ya el se las había ingeniado para averiguar de la misma Temari que ella no se burlaría de los sentimientos de las demás personas, esa "etapa" de su vida quedo atrás, sin duda el cambio de Gaara también la había cambiado a ella, y ciertamente este cambio le había dado seguridad al shinobi de las sombras.

Iniciaba el primer día del segundo mes de la estadia de Temari en la aldea y otro pesado dia mas desde que les encomendaron organizar todo aquel papeleo, ya eran mas de las 2 de la tarde, para ellos ya había terminado ya habían organizado todo, no se explicaban que mas pedía Tsunade que organizaran si ya todo estaba listo.

Definitivamente había sido un día agotador, papeleo y mas papeleo, la decisión de Tsunade de hacer investigaciones minuciosas de cada participante del próximo examen para convertirse en Chūnin era muy buena, había que reconocerlo era excelente, lo único malo era la dueña de esa idea

...

Lastimosamente no todo es color de rosa ni todo lo que brilla es oro, y en el trabajo, por algo se llama así, ahí que darlo todo y mas cuando tienes una rubia temperamental poseedora de una fuerza descomunal diciéndote una y otra vez que o es _PERFECTO_ o es _SIN ERRORES_ que básicamente es lo mismo… o no?

Después de estar tanto tiempo confinados en esa oficina Temari ya estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria y Shikamaru estaba casi en las mismas, afortunadamente Shizune quien se había unido a ayudarles se da cuenta y decide ayudar a los dos ninjas, ya se merecían un buen descanso.

...

_- Tsunade-sama puedo hablar con usted? –_

_- Que ocurre Shizune -_

_- Pues vera, ya toda la información que mando a organizar esta lista -_

_- Vuélvanla a revisar -_

_- Tsunade-sama es la tercera vez que la manda a revisar -_

_- Y? -_

_- Y que ya la pobre Temari esta a punto de un colapso nervioso y en las mismas esta Shikamaru, que quiere que se desate una guerra porque la hermana del Kazekage amanece muerta por agotamiento? -_

_- Vale, vale, cálmate Shizune ya entendí, diles que se tomen una semana de descanso -_

_- Muchas Gracias Tsunade-sama –_

_..._

Shizune se dirigió hasta la oficina en donde se encontraban Shikamaru y Temari, con caras de pocos amigos

...

_- Chicos les traigo noticias_ – dijo con una sonrisa Shizune al llegar al lugar

_- Si son mas papeles u otra revisión te juro que la mato_ – respondió Temari agarrando su abanico

_- Tranquila, recuerda que es la Hokage_ – dijo Shika quitándole el abanico de las manos a Temari – _esto debe parecer un accidente_ – remato el shinobi

_- Oigan cálmense los dos, les vengo a informar que convencí a Tsunade-sama para que les diera una semana de descanso -_

_- en serio?_ – dijeron ambos en unísono

_- SIP ^^ -_

_- Kyyyaaaaa!!! Kami-sama existe!!!!_ – grito Temari abrazando a Shikamaru

...

Shikamaru se sonrojo por la acción de Temari pero ella no se dio cuanta porque salió corriendo a abrazar y a agradecerle a Shizune por haberlos salvado de ese calvario, unas horas más y hubiera sido fatal para cierta rubia amante del sake.

Ambos ninjas salieron rápidamente de la oficina y emprendieron una, más que todo, huida rápida antes de que la Hokage se arrepintiera y los volviera a llamar, a los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa Nara.

Los padres de Shikamaru habían sido asignados un par de días antes a una misión especial que los requería, entre la mente del joven Nara rondaba la posibilidad de aprovechar esta oportunidad lo que el no sabia era que la Kunoichi de la arena tenia el mismo pensamiento…

...

Al llegar a la casa a Shikamaru se le paso una buena idea por la cabeza sin embargo se le adelantaron

...

_- Genio estoy muy cansada ven a ayudar en la cocina_ – dijo Temari poniendo rumbo a la cocina

_- Esta bien_ – respondió sin ánimos de negarse

_- wau! Pensé que iba a ser más difícil que me ayudaras -_

_- Se cuan cansada estas así que no seria justo que siendo tu la invitada en mi casa, me hagas la comida mientras yo miro lejos -_

_- Eso sonó muy contradictorio con tu forma de ser -_

_..._

Shikamaru entro a la cocina después de Temari y le ayudo en todo lo que le pedía la Kunoichi después de preparar todo, fue a poner la mesa mientras ella traía la comida, cenaron tranquilos mientras conversaban amenamente, ciertamente se habían vuelto muy amigos, a veces parecía que fueran mas que amigos…

Después de cenar Shikamaru se ofreció a lavar la losa, Temari no se opuso a que lo hiciera y lo fue a ayudar pero Shikamaru no dejo, Temari salió al jardín de la casa a contemplar las estrellas mientras esperaba a Shikamaru… esta noche planeaba confesarle sus sentimientos… ya había reunido el valor suficiente y no sabia en cuanto tiempo mas lo volvería a hacer… tal vez para ese entonces ya seria demasiado tarde así que era hoy o nunca!

Cuando Shikamaru termino de lavar los platos salió al jardín para hacerle compañía a Temari, se sentó al lado de ella recostando su espalda a la pared pero cuando lo hizo un dolor lo hizo quejarse

...

_- Auch –_ musito el shinobi

_- estas bien?_ – pregunto preocupada Temari

_- me duele mucho el cuello -_

_- Quieres que te de un masaje?_ – Se ofreció sin pensar la chica

_- por favor –_

_- Túmbate boca abajo –_

_..._

Shikamaru se recostó en el suelo y Temari se dispuso a hacerle el masaje…

...

_**Shikamaru POV's**_

Temari se ofreció a darme un masaje, con lo que me duele el cuello no dude ni un segundo en aceptar. Tanto tiempo teniendo la cabeza gacha para leer esos benditos papeles ya habían dado su resultado.

Me acosté boca abajo en el suelo tal como ella lo pidió, la veo acercarse mas a mi y toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y la pone en sus piernas, demonios ya me sonroje, pero es inevitable, sus manos están frías, no es para menos hace frio acá afuera, empieza a masajearme el cuello, vaya! Nunca pensé que fuera tan buena, se siente muy bien, poco a poco desaparece el dolor de mi cuello…

...

_**Temari POV's**_

En que rayos estaba pensando, que nada si ni siquiera pensé cuando me ofrecí a darle el dichoso masaje a Shikamaru y para rematar el muy vago no se negó, se recostó en el suelo, me da pesar que teniendo el cuello lastimado vaya ahora a colocar la cara en el frio suelo, así que decidí poner su cabeza en mi regazo, creí que se opondría pero no, demonios me estoy poniendo nerviosa, mis manos están frías, ojala que piense que es por el frio de la noche.

Me dispongo a hacerle el masaje, veo como se mueve como un bebe mientras hago círculos con las yemas de mis dedos en su piel… parece que se le quito el dolor que tenia, decido dar por terminado el masaje…

...

_**Shikamaru POV's**_

Siento cuando retira sus frías pero suaves manos de mi piel, me levante de sus piernas, me senté como estaba al principio y eche mi cuello hacia atrás, el dolor había desaparecido, cuando volví a colocar mi vista en ella, se estaba abrazando a si misma, tenia frio, no se porque pero la abrace…

...

_**Temari POV's**_

Malditos nervios, maldito frio, maldito vago, una ráfaga de viento frio me helo toda, me abrace casi que involuntariamente, no dure ni un segundo así cuando sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban y me atraían a su cálido cuerpo…

...

_- Por que lo haces?_ – le pregunte

_- Por que me diste tu ese masaje?_ – me contesta con otra pregunta, como odio eso

_- Por que creí que te sentirías mejor_ – le respondo sin mas

_- Ahí tienes tu respuesta_ – tras esas palabras sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas

Me incorpore un poco para mirarle la cara…

...

_**Shikamaru POV's**_

Que porque la abrazo? Sinceramente hubiera preferido que me dijera gracias.

...

_- Por que me diste tú ese masaje?_ – le pregunto sin chistar

_- Por que creí que te sentirías mejor_ – ni Kami-sama lo hubiera dicho mejor

_- Ahí tienes tu respuesta_ – le respondí, levanto su rostro…

...

**ShikaTema POV:** _No puedo más_!

Quien empezó? No se sabe, Porque? Ya era obvio, Se querían? Tengo que responder? Sin más preámbulo se estaban besando…

...

_To Be Continued...._

* * *

OMG!!! XD

Quedaron picados? ahi que mala soy muajajajajaja

jajajajajajajajajaja prometo no tardarme en subir la otra parte XD... habra sorpresitas...

espero sus reviews!!! (K)!

God Bless!!!


	5. One day: ¿Best or Worst? pt2 final

**Ohayooo minna-san!!!!**

**Como taaan? espero que bn XD  
well people aqui traigo la conti... y adivinen que... es el ultimo cap :s**

**Depende de ustedes y de sus reviews a ver si les hago un epilogo XD**

**espero que les guste mucho**

**aa por cierto... ahi lemon, advierto que es el primer que escribo asi que no se XD una amix lo leyo y me dijo pervertida ¬¬  
jajajajajajaja opinen ustedes a ver XD**

**a leeer!!**

* * *

**Chapter Five (final) One day: Best or Worst!**

**...**

**...**

Era un beso suave, dulce, cariñoso…

Shikamaru atrajo aun mas a Temari acomodándola entre sus piernas eso si sin romper el beso, con una mano acariciaba despacio su espalda y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla, paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Temari queriendo profundizar el beso, ella no se negó y le dio paso.

Poco a poco sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un baile exquisito, el beso se iba tornando más pasional, más lujurioso, las manos de Temari estaban en el cuello de Shikamaru buscando intensificar aun más aquel beso, lo necesitaba, creía que era un sueño, una ilusión, necesitaba saber que era real.

Sus pulmones los traicionaron, el aire se les acabo y tuvieron que separarse, Temari aun tenia sus ojos cerrados, Shikamaru coloco su frente contra la de ella, la miraba como si de un codiciado tesoro se tratara… En realidad lo era, pero era SU tesoro.

Se separo un poco de ella, beso su frente, sus ojos aun cerrados, sus rosadas mejillas, su boca, esa boca que lo volvía loco, la boca que por fin después de tanto tiempo podía disfrutar, la empezó a besar con ternura, ella correspondió, esta vez quien intensifico el beso fue ella, se pego aun mas al cuerpo de el, no lo quería soltar, no quería que acabase nunca… La duda que la había atormentado por casi un año

…

_**Temari POV's**_

Si casi un año… bastante tiempo no?, los únicos que lo sabían eran mis hermanos… Si al principio había jurado matarlos, ahora juro hacerles un altar! Ahora estaba en el cielo, ese vago con su parsimonia me tiene loca, y ahora mi paraíso era su boca… Nos seguimos besando sentía como acariciaba mi espalda, lo abrace mas, sentí su pecho contra el mío, mi corazón latía a mil.

Volví a la tierra cuando terminamos de besarnos. Abrí mis ojos y vi su rostro, abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba algo sonrojado, me ardió la cara supe enseguida que yo estaba aun mas sonrojada que el

...

_**Shikamaru POV's**_

La vi a los ojos, estaba sonrojada, se veía tan hermosa, acaricie sus suaves mejillas, me parecía mentira tenerla así junto a mi, sentirla, tocarla, besarla. Desde hace mucho tiempo quería que esto pasara, me vuelve loco. Decidí cumplir otro de mis sueños, verla con el cabello suelto, le quite una a una sus cuatro coletas y acaricie su cabello

_- Te ves hermosa_ – le susurre y me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

La abrace, ella se recostó en mi pecho, sentí su respiración agitada, me levante trayéndola conmigo, la cargué en mis brazos, ella me miro algo sorprendida pero no me dijo nada, al contrario, paso sus brazos a mi cuello y se acurruco en mi pecho, la lleve a mi cuarto por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, entre con ella aun en mis brazos y cerré la puerta con el pie

...

Shikamaru recostó a Temari en su cama y se coloco encima de ella poniendo sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Temari para aguantar su peso, la volvió a besar, ella le respondió enseguida, paso sus brazos por su cuello acercándolo mas a ella intensificando el beso, sus pechos se volvieron a rozar y ambos pudieron sentir como sus corazones latían fuertemente.

Una de las manos de Shikamaru empezó a juguetear en la cintura de la chica de la arena, poco a poco Temari sintió como la presión que ejercía el obi de su kimono desaparecía por completo de su cuerpo, elevo un poco su espalda para permitir que Shikamaru se desasiera de la prenda por completo, escucho el suave sonido que hizo al caer al suelo, ella no se quería quedar atrás así que paso sus manos por su pecho tomando su chaleco, el cual corrió la misma suerte que el obi.

Por falta de aire rompieron el beso y Shikamaru aprovecho para descender al cuello de la kunoichi, un suspiro se escapo de su boca mientras que acariciaba la espalda del shinobi, el siguió besándola hizo un poco de presión causándole un moretón cualquiera que lo viera sabría que ella ya tenia dueño, Temari solo atino a dar un gemido ahogado y coloco sus manos en su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello para deshacer la graciosa coleta del chico.

Shikamaru abrió el kimono de Temari y fue bajando la línea de besos hasta el inicio de sus senos, pero solo pudo llegar al inicio de ellos porque se topo con el sujetador, al que mentalmente declaro su enemigo

...

_- Maldición_ – mascullo el chico contra la piel de Temari

_- eh? Jajajaja_ – rio al darse cuenta del porque de su reacción –_ tonto_ – dijo elevándose poco a poco sacándose bien el kimono y tirándolo al suelo – _ya tienes el camino libre ¿quieres que te ayude? – _Le pregunto con picardía mientras se apoyaba en sus codos

_- Me encantaría poder hacerlo yo_ – le respondió en un susurro contra su oído mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica para desabrochar a su "enemigo"

_- Todo tuyo_ –

Shikamaru le quito el sujetador y volvió a la posición de antes para apreciar los atributos de su chica

...

_- No los mires como si te los quisieras comer -_

_- Eso es lo que quiero_ – dijo y sin mas se dispuso a besar uno de los senos de Temari y a masajear el otro con su mano

_- Aaahhh Shikaa_ – gimió Temari echando su cabeza para atrás

...

Temari empujo a Shikamaru separándolo de sus pechos, no era que no quisiera que continuara pero no era justo que ella estuviera casi desnuda y el aun llevara esa molesta camiseta, metió sus manos por debajo de esta y se la quito de un tirón, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Shikamaru volvía a su antigua actividad.

La kunoichi reunió fuerza, más que física de voluntad, para apartar de nuevo al shinobi que con cada caricia que le proporcionaba la volvía loca. Antes de que Shikamaru la venciera otra vez con sus besos, paso sus manos por el pantalón de el con la intensión de quitárselos, al hacerlo rozo el gran bulto que ya se pronunciaba bastante por esos pantalones, un gemido rebelde salió de la garganta del shinobi, Temari rio coquetamente y le bajo los pantalones hasta mas de las rodillas, el termino de quitárselo.

Ahora si hizo uso de su fuerza física y lo tumbo a un lado de la cama, se posiciono encima de el, ahora era ella quien se dedicaba a besar y a darle pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, sus pectorales y su abdomen bien formados, el solo se limitaba a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Temari y sus cabellos, su respiración cada vez se agitaba mas y mas al sentir como ella descendía su rio de besos por todo su cuerpo llegando hasta su parte mas sensible.

Descaradamente paso sus manos sobre aquel bulto arrebatándole un gemido a Shikamaru, le quitó sus bóxers y se quedo anonada al ver el "_amigo_" de Shikamaru.

...

_- Matas el tigre y luego le tienes miedo al cuerpo_? – pregunto divertido al ver la reacción de Temari

_- Cállate vago_! – le contesto mientras le daba un beso en los labios

---

Mientras lo besaba bajo su delicada mano hasta su miembro y lo agarro empezando a acariciarlo, Shikamaru al sentir su mano gimió en su boca y ella aprovecho para meter su lengua y saborear su cavidad. Temari subía y bajaba su mano por el erecto miembro de Shikamaru, haciéndole perder al shinobi cualquier rastro de razón.

Dejo de besarlo y bajo enseguida hasta su _juguete_ y lo tomo en su boca dándole largos lametazos una y otra vez, Shikamaru estaba al limite, tomo la cara de Temari y se la levanto la miro con lujuria y la tumbo en la cama, de un sopetón le quito la ultima prenda que llevaba dejándola en las mismas condiciones en las que estaba el, era hora de la revancha, se acerco peligrosamente hacia su entrada, la acaricio, "_esta húmeda" _pensó, le dio una sonrisa llena de lujuria, bajo su cara y empezó a lamer su intimidad haciendo que Temari se envolviera en una gran ola de placer.

Estaba extasiada, apretaba con fuerza las sabanas, no podía dejar de gemir, Shikamaru esta haciendo y deshaciendo con ella y le gustaba. Se sintió venir, no podía controlarse, su primer orgasmo se hacia presente y se sentía en las nubes. Tenia los ojos cerrados, sintió como el se alejo de su húmeda cavidad, seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintió sus labios en su cuellos, pequeños mordisquillos que le hicieron cosquillas, entrelazo sus dedos en los cabellos de el.

Las traviesas manos del joven recorrían todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi mientras la besaba ahora en la boca, ella acariciaba sus cabellos, su espalda, sus brazos, se distrajo en todas las sensaciones que el le hacia sentir, sintió como el miembro erecto del shinobi se acercaba a su entrada, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, lo sintió entrar suave, pero algo lo detuvo

…

_- Aahi Aaahhh_ – gimió de dolor

- _Tranquila Temi_– le susurro sensualmente al oído

La embistió atravesando esa membrana que le impedía sentir los adentros de la chica, ella tiro un poco del cabello de él, Shika observó su rostro, había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, una lagrima rebelde resbalo por su mejilla, con sus labios borro el rastro de esta, al sentir su acto abrió los ojos, sus verdes esmeraldas se cruzaron con los negros de el

…

_**Temari POV's**_

_- Te amo_ – me dijo mirándome a los ojos –_ Te amo con locura, te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien_

Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, me parecía irreal, pero sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, me ama, me ama, por Kami Shikamaru me ama!

...

_**Shikamaru POV's**_

Tuve la necesidad, el deseo de decírselo, ya no podía callar esas palabras que querían salir de mi boca, que venían desde mi corazón.

_- Y yo te amo a ti_ – me dijo uniendo sus labios con los míos – _con todas las fuerzas de mi ser –_ sentí sus piernas enroscándose en mis caderas uniéndonos mas íntimamente – _te amo Shika_ – nos besamos

...

Shikamaru empezó a embestirla suavemente, los gemidos empezaron a resonar en la habitación, ella le seguía el ritmo a Shikamaru, pero quería más de el…

_- Aaaahjh shi… shik… Shika… m… mas… mas ra… rápido aahh!_ – pido entre gemidos

Shikamaru no se hizo de rogar, esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, la besó con lujuria y empezó a embestirla con más fuerza, sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían casi salvajemente, el calor invadió la habitación, los nombres de ambos retumbaban entre gemidos por todos lados.

_- Aaaahh… Aaaahh… Shika Aaaahhh… - _gimió fuerte al sentir que llegaba al limite, al tan apreciado clímax

_- Aaaaahhh – _respondió en un gemido Shika al sentir como su miembro era aprisionado en el interior de ella

La embistió un par de veces más y se corrió en su interior, deja caer su cuerpo encima del de ella, hundió su cara en su cuello, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, Temari tomo la cara de Shikamaru con sus manos y la levanto para que la viera a los ojos

…

_- Te amo_ – le dijo

_- Yo también mi princesa hermosa -_

_- jejeje -_

_- Que? Porque te ríes? -_

_- Es raro oírte hablar así -_

_- Ya tendrás tiempo de acostumbrarte –_

_..._

Shikamaru se dejo caer en la cama y atrajo a Temari a sus brazos cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con las sabanas, la abrazó fuerte pero sin hacerle daño, beso su cabeza, ella levanto su rostro y lo beso en los labios, un beso suave, lleno de amor, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

_- Y yo que pensé que este era uno de mis peores días_ – le dijo sin mas Shikamaru

...

Esas palabras hicieron que una llama pasional y divertida se incendiara en el interior, lo volvió a besar, llena de pasión, empezó a acariciar su pecho, bajaba sus manos por su abdomen, llego hasta el miembro de el, lo acaricio fuerte, lujuriosamente…

La respiración de Shikamaru se acelero, su miembro empezó a volver a ponerse duro, su objetivo era excitarlo y lo había logrado, se subió encima de el e introdujo su miembro dentro del de ella. Ahora era Temari la que hacia las embestidas, Shikamaru la tomo por las caderas y aumento el ritmo que llevaba ella, ambos llegaron a la cúspide de su pasión.

...

_- Aaahhh… aun… aun sigues pensando que es uno de tus peores días?_ – le pregunto pícaramente entre gemidos mientras sacaba su miembro del suyo

_- No_ – respondió Shikamaru en un suspiro – _no, este a sido el mejor de todos_

_- Ya te dije que te amo?_ – pregunto sensualmente Temari mientras que se acurrucaba en su pecho como una niña chiquita

_- mmm… te importaría decírmelo otra vez?_ -

_- Te amo -_

_- No te escuche -_

_- Te amo – repitió mas fuerte_

_- sigo sin escucharte -_

_- TE AMO!_ – termino gritándole en el oído – _sigues sin escucharme?_

_- Si ya te oí, pero sabes algo? Amo que me digas que me amas_ – dijo dándole un beso en sus labios – _ahora duerme preciosa_

_..._

Temari volvió a acurrucarse entre sus brazos, esta sin duda había sido la noche mas maravillosa de su vida, su amor era correspondido, se había entregado al hombre que amaba y ahora dormiría junto a el, estaba feliz! Como una niña a la que le dan la muñeca que siempre quiso, aunque a ella le dieron fue un muñeco, rio para sus adentros ante sus pensamientos, y lo mejor era que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera opacarle su felicidad, entre las caricias que sentía en su espalda por parte de su amado se fue entregando poco a poco al dios Morfeo

...

......

A la mañana siguiente Temari se despertó tarde, casi al medio día, se sentó en la cama y recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, fue cuando cayo en cuenta de que Shikamaru no estaba, se puso una bata y salió a buscarlo. Recorrió la casa y al fin lo encontró en la cocina…

_- Shika que haces?_ – pregunto para llamar su atención

_- Nuestro desayuno_ – le respondió el volviéndose a mirarla, llevaba en sus manos dos platos – _pensaba despertarte en un ratito_

_- Pues te gane_ – dijo ella sacándole la lengua y acercándose a el

_- Dormiste bien?_ – pregunto el abrazando su cintura y estrechándola a su cuerpo

_- Muy bien, sabes sirves de almohada_ – dijo ella con un tono divertido

_- Con tal de ser tu almohada, lo tomo como un cumplido_ – respondió el besándola

_- Huele muy bien_ – dijo ella terminando el beso

_- Ven desayunemos –_

_..._

Desayunaron tranquilamente, luego ella le ayudo a lavar los platos, fueron a la sala y se quedaron un rato abrazados en el sofá, no supieron cuando pero terminaron besándose, el la recostó en el mueble para posicionarse encima de ella, bajo sus besos hasta llegar a su cuello, la pasión se estaba haciendo notar en cada caricia que se daban hasta que un ruido repetitivo los incomodo

…

_- Juro que mato a quien sea que este detrás de esa puerta_ – vociferó el chico

_- Y si son mis suegros? -_ dijo Temari tiernamente

_- Tus __**suegros**__ tienen llaves tontita_ – le respondió ella recalcándole lo de suegros

_- Abres tu o abro yo? -_

_- Tu con esa bata a medio quitar no te asomas a esa puerta ni por broma! -_

_- Ahí pero la culpa de que este así es tuya, ya corre a abrir –_

Shikamaru fue a abrir y encontró que era Shizune quien los visitaba.

_- Shikamaru-kun buenos días -_

_- Buenos días Shizune-san_

_- Esta Temari? -_

_- Si, si esta, adelante -_

_- No es que tengo afán Tsunade-sama me esta esperando, entrégale esta carta por favor, es de sus hermanos -_

_- Ok, yo se la entrego –_

_- Gracias –_ dijo la castaña y desapareció en un puff!

...

_- Quien era Shika?_ – le pregunto Temari al verlo entrar a la sala

_- Shizune-san, vino para entregarte esto_ – dijo el dándole la carta y sentándose al lado de ella

_- Debe ser de mis hermanos – _respondió ella abriendo el sobre

_- Si es de ellos _– dijo el mientras empezaba a depositar besos en su hombro

_- Shika_ – suspiro Temari intentando concentrarse en la lectura, pero Shikamaru empezaba a subir y ahora con su boca halaba el lóbulo de su oreja mientras acariciaba la pierna de su chica

_- Shika detente_ – ordeno ella

_- No quiero -_

_- Ya detente, ve que esto es serio Nara Shikamaru_ – el joven se detuvo al escuchar como lo había llamado ella

_- Que paso Temari?_ – pregunto preocupado

_- Mis hermanos van a venir a Konoha_ – dijo muy seria aun con la vista fija en el papel

_- Y? -_

_- Y? Como que y?_ – dijo ella ahora mirándolo a la cara

_- Mendokusai mujer -_

_- Sabes lo que eso significa? -_

_- Si –_ dijo el con un tono bastante juguetón – _significa que debemos aprovechar el tiempo dudo mucho que tus suegros se demoren y ahora tendremos que esperar a mis cuñados_ – dijo el tomándola en sus brazos

...

La llevo a su habitación, la recostó en su cama, la empezó a besar, a acariciar, ella le seguía a la par, sus cuerpos demandaban mas contacto, le desato el lazo de la bata y se la quito, afortunadamente para ella, el también estaba en las mismas fachas de ella así que no tuvo reparo en imitar su acción.

Ya desnudos, Shikamaru empezó a acariciar su intimidad, acaricio su clítoris, ella ahogo un gemido en sus labios al sentir sus caricias, el sintió sus dedos húmedos e introdujo uno en la vagina de Temari y empezó a moverlo adentro y afuera, ella lo abrazo aun mas cada vez que sentía los movimientos que el hacia, lo beso mas apasionadamente cuando sintió que el le introducía otro dedo.

_- Aaaahhh Shika más rápido por favor aaahhhh_ – suplico ella entre gemidos

...

Los movimientos de sus dedos aumentaron llevándola a ella hasta el éxtasis, el sintió como sus dedos eran aprisionados por las paredes de la intimidad de ella, Temari dio un gemido mientras separaba su boca de la de Shikamaru, el aprovecho para volverla a besar esta vez con mas pasión y empezó a penetrarla.

Una vez mas la habitación se lleno de gemidos y de los nombres de ambos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Temari le dio vuelta a Shikamaru y termino encima de el haciendo ahora ella las embestidas.

_- Aaahhh aaaahhh_ – gemían sin parar

Shikamaru se volvió a posicionar encima de Temari y aumento la velocidad de los arremetes hacia ella, robándole nuevos ruegos y gemidos

_- Aaahhh Shika aaahhh mas aaahhh maaas aaahhh – _

En pocos segundos mas llegaron juntos al orgasmo, Shikamaru dejo caer su cuerpo en el de Temari, espero a que su respiración se normalizara y salió de ella, se acostó junto al cuerpo sudoroso de Temari y la atrajo a sus brazos

...

_- Vaya que si sabes aprovechar el tiempo Nara -_

_- ahí amor_ – suspiro el joven

- Cansadito? -

_- Satisfacerte no es fácil mujer -_

_- Vago débil y yo que pensaba que podríamos bañarnos juntitos_ – dijo Temari mientras hacia circulitos con sus dedos en el pecho de Shikamaru

_- Insaciable_ – mascullo el al sentir la mano de Temari apoderarse de su miembro

...

Definitivamente ninguno de los dos iba a perder el tiempo, el sintió su _amiguito_ estaba reaccionando a las caricias de la chica, empezó a gemir, vio que la cara de Temari se llenaba de satisfacción, una pizca de orgullo se revelo en su interior, retiro la mano de Temari y la tumbo a un lado para subirse en ella cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

_- Shikamaru estas a… pero que es esto! -_

_- MAMÁ!_ – grito Shikamaru volteándose a ver la puerta

_- Ahí no_ – dijo Temari mientras se ocultaba en las sabanas

_- Que pasa aquí porque gritan_ – dijo una voz masculina

_- Mira nada mas esto Shikaku, tu hijito no pierde el tiempo_ – porque esa frase le sonaba familiar al joven Nara?

_- Vente mujer déjalos aunque sea vestirse_ – dijo Shikaku halando a Yoshino –_ los esperamos en la sala _– dijo a los jóvenes mientras salía cerrando la puerta

...

Los amantes se vistieron lo mas rápido posible, no querían que cierto carácter de cierta mujer saliera a flote, al llegar a la sala, Shikaku los invito a sentar, pero llamaron a la puerta, Yoshino fue a atender, Shikamaru y Temari se sentaron frente a Shikaku quien los veía con mucha picardía, Yoshino apareció en el salón precedida de dos jóvenes uno de cabello rojo y el otro con un maquillaje muy peculiar en su cara

_- Esto es una broma!_ – Dijo irónicamente Temari - _Al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo en aparecer todos!_

_**- Mendokusai**_– dijeron en unisonó la nueva pareja mientras se recostaban más en el sillón…

...

The end~! (?)

* * *

weeeell... XD se acaboo :(

espero que me dejen muchos reviews :D

ojala les haya gustado el fic, y si quieren que haga un epilogo de este diganme ^^

Por cierto los invito a que leen mi otro fanfic es un NejiTenten se llama Senritsu

sin mas que decirles! Gracias por haber leido la historia ^^

hasta la proxima!

God Bless!!! (K)


	6. Epilogo: Juntos

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!! XD  
como han pasadooooo? espeor que super XD**

**Otra vez aqui llego la loca euforica de yo XD  
y siii es lo que creen les traigo el epi de esta historia :D  
espero que les guste y grax x el apoyo en esta historia :)**

**Aclaraciones: este cap lo cuenta Temari**

**Hasta una proxima!**

* * *

-

**Epilogo:** Juntos por siempre... en los bueno y malos días

-

Aquí estoy una vez mas entrando a la habitación de mi amado Shika…

- _Buenos días Temari_ – me saludo efusivamente Sakura al notar mi presencia

- _Buenos días Sakura, aun no despierta?_ - indague preocupada

- _No, pero tranquila, Shikamaru puede que sea un vago pero es muy fuerte -_

_- Si tienes razón, oye mis hermanos no han venido por aquí? -_

- _Gaara vino un rato a ver que necesitabas, como estabas dormida se quedo hablando con Tsunade-sama, debe estar en la oficina de ella –_

_- Y Kankurō? -_

_- La verdad dudo mucho que se aparezca por aquí jejeje -_

_- A veces se comporta como un tonto -_

_- A mi me parece muy lindo -_

_- Te parece lindo que Shikamaru este así?_ – pregunte indignada

- _No eso no! Digo que me parece lindo que Kankurō-kun te defienda, se preocupe por ti y te proteja, pero debería hacerlo mas sutilmente_ – dijo la ninja medico mirando el paciente que yacía dormido en la camilla

- _Viéndolo en esos términos_ – dije yendo hasta la camilla donde estaba Shikamaru

En verdad ahora que lo veía así era lindo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado en nuestras vidas, pero esta vez se había pasado, tremenda paliza que le dio, no lo dejo ni defenderse, o mas bien el no se quiso defender, grave error…

- _Temari las explicaciones que dieron tus hermanos, los papa de Shikamaru y hasta tu fueron algo enredadas y yo se que no es de mi incumbencia pero como medico necesito saber la verdad porque Kankurō-kun agarro a golpes de esa manera a Shikamaru?_ – Me dijo Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos

- _No es que no sea de tu incumbencia. Al fin y al cabo eres una gran amiga pero es que es un tema algo vergonzoso Sakura -_

_- Confía en mi Temari -_

_- Es que… pues lo que paso fue que… -_

_- Fue algo grave? -_

_- Ante los ojos de Kankurō, Shikamaru cometió el pecado mas grande que pueda existir -_

_- Pero que fue lo que hizo? -_

_- Bueno tanto como hacerlo el solo no pero… -_

_- Como que el solo no? Ahí mas implicados? -_

_- Si, uno mas, bueno una, es decir, ahiii como te explico_ – decía exasperada, avergonzada, nerviosa – _es que hicimos…_

- _Hicimos? Osea que fueron los dos?_ – Asentí – _Bueno que hicieron? -_

_- Hi…hici…hicimos… -_

- _Hicieron…. -_

_- Shika y yo… - _la vergüenza acudió a mi llamado

_- Aja -_

_- Los dos juntos -_

_- Temari ya dilo de una buena vez!_ – al parecer la desesperación acudió al llamado de la Haruno

- _Ahí que Shika y yo hicimos el amor!_ – dijo casi gritándolo

- _NANI?!!!_ – el grito de la pelirosa retumbo por todo el hospital

- _Shhhhh, cállate Sakura -_

_- Perdón, perdón, ósea que ustedes dos están juntos -_

_- Mas o menos -_

_- Como que mas o menos, que acaso fue solo una noche loca o que -_

_- Si tan solo hubiera sido en la noche -_

_- Como así? -_

_- Ahí ya te voy a contar todo pero prométeme que no dirás nada si?, anda prométemelo -_

_- Te lo prometo! pero prométeme contarme todo de principio a fin!_

_- Bueno, bueno lo que paso fue que…_

_-_

Me dedique a contarle todo lo sucedido a Sakura, desde el hecho de que antes de venir a Konoha, le había pedido a Gaara que me buscara un reemplazo porque no quería seguir como embajadora, Gaara necesitaba una explicación convincente y por ello cometí el "error" de contarle a mi hermano que estaba enamorada de Shikamaru y que tenia miedo de ser rechazada, para mi mala suerte, Kankurō escucho y convenció a Gaara de no permitirme dejar mi cargo y además que me enviara 3 meses a la aldea para que me ocupara de todos los asuntos pendientes tanto burocráticos como de otro tipo…

-

_- Bueno en algo tenia razón Kankurō-kun no podías dejar todo así como así –_ analizo Sakura

_- Pues si, no es mi estilo, pero estaba confundida, en mi ultima visita vi a Shika muy acaramelado con Ino y pues… -_

_- Con Ino? De casualidad los en un bar que queda por la floristería? –_

_- Si, como supiste? -_

_- Esa es otra historia que luego te cuento, el punto es que entre ellos dos no hay nada de nada así que tranquila -_

_- Pues si, en fin continuo -_

_- Vale…_

_-_

Continúe contandole desde que llegue a la aldea, del enorme papeleo, maldito papeleo y bendito a la vez, ya que gracias a la cantidad tuve bastante tiempo de afianzar mi amistad con Shikamaru, luego de un mes de tanto papeleo, vino la gloriosa semana de vacaciones, pero en el primer día, bah, primera tarde de descanso las cosas se dieron de la forma mas natural y esperada… obviamente omití ciertos _detallitos privados_, lastimosamente no pude omitir la parte en la que los padres de Shikamaru nos pillaron apunto de retomar nuestras _actividades intimas_, luego la repentina llegada de mis hermanos…

-

_- Jajajajaja -_

_- Oye Sakura no te rías -_

_- Es que es muy gracioso se junto toda la familia jajaja -_

_- Para que veas cuanta mala suerte tengo -_

_- Oye! Tan salada no estas, mira que te levantaste a Shikamaru entre otras cositas que tu mejor que nadie sabe y disfruto -_

_- Sakura! – _Genial ese comentario me hizo sonrojar

_- Bueno que mas paso -_

_- Esta catástrofe –_ dije acariciándole el cabello a Shika_…_

_-_

_**Flash Back…**_

_- Esto es una broma!_ – Dije irónicamente - _Al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo en aparecer todos!_

_**- Mendokusai**_– dijimos Shika y yo

- _Oigan no sean tan demostrativos, cuidado y nos asfixias Temari con tus abrazos –_ dijo muy irónicamente Kankurō_ – no te alegras de vernos hermanita?_

_- Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana señores Nara_ – dijo Gaara

- _A sido un placer para nosotros Kazekage-sama_ – respondió Shikaku - _aunque mas para uno _– mirada asesina por parte de nosotros mirada retadora por parte de el

- _Se podría explicar mejor señor?_ – dijo Gaara

- _En realidad las explicaciones las tiene que dar mi hijo -_

_- Mendokusai -_

_- Vago que le hiciste a mi hermana_ – ahora quien hablo fue Kankurō

- _Nada que ella no quisiera_ – respondió sin tapujos Shikamaru

- _QUE LE HICISTE!_ – grito Kankurō acercándose peligrosamente al sofá donde estábamos sentados Shika y yo

- _Ya le dije Kankurō-san, Nada que ella no quisiera -_

- _Nara exactamente que hiciste_ – indago ahora Gaara con una vena palpitante en su frente

- _Esto se esta poniendo feo_ – pensé - _Kankurō, Gaara, basta! Lo que hayamos hecho no es de la incumbencia de nadie salvo de nosotros dos_

- _Lo lamento querida pero también es incumbencia nuestra, si ustedes dos van a iniciar una relación seria, nosotros somos los primeros que debemos enterarnos_ – hablo ahora Yoshino

- _U…una re…rela…relación seria?_ – decían en unísono mis hermanos mientras mechones de cabellos cubrían sus caras

- _Ahí no! Huye Shika!_ – grite empujando a Shikamaru fuera de la sala y de la casa mientras mis dos hermanos furiosos lo perseguían

-

Gaara intento atraparlo con su técnica de arena, pero Kankurō fue mas rápido que el y dejándose llevar por los impulsos, le propino un golpe certero con sus marionetas, dejando al heredero Nara inconsciente

-

- _Baaah, debilucho levántate, afronta las cosas como hombre!_ – Bufo

- _Kankurō espera_ – grito Gaara llegando con Temari al lugar de los hechos

- _Kankurō que hiciste?_ – corrí donde Shika – _lo mataste_

- _No seas exagerada Temari solo se desmayo -_

_- Sangre -_

_- Donde? -_

_- Miren_ – sangre salía de la frente de Shikamaru – _eres un idiota Kankurō!_ – grite con lagrimas en mis ojos

**Flash Back End...**

**-**

- _Y bueno el resto ya tu lo sabes_ – dije mientras me recostaba en el pecho de Shikamaru

- _Pobre Shikamaru_ –

Un golpe en la puerta nos saco de nuestra conversación, Sakura atendió

- _Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama la espera en su despacho_ – le informaron

- _Si enseguida voy – Temari_ – me llamo

_- Ve tranquila yo lo cuido -_

_- Perfecto en un rato vuelvo -_

-

Sakura salió de la habitación dejándome a solas con Shikamaru, tenia mi cabeza en su pecho, cerre los ojos, me sentía tan bien estando así con el, "_**Kami-sama has que se despierte**_", roge en mi mente, sentí sueño y no supe mas de mi hasta que sentí una cálida mano acariciar mi mejilla, tome la mano en mi cara abrí los ojos y no pude creer lo que veía...

- _Shika_ – murmure dirigiéndole la mirada

- _Hola_ – me dijo tranquilo

- _Shikamaru! – _esbocé abrazándolo – _como estas? Como te sientes? Te duele algo? _– lo bombardee de preguntas

- _Si_ -

- _Donde mi amor _-

- _Aquí _– me señalo sus labios – _me curas con un beso?_

- _Tonto_ – le dije besándolo

- _Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?_ – me pregunto terminando el beso

- _Una semana -_

_- UNA SEMANA?_ – me respondió exaltado

- _Aja -_

_- Nuestra semana -_

_- Eh? -_

_- Nuestra semana de vacaciones -_

_- Pues si_ – dije analizando la situación

_- Y tus hermanos? -_

_- Ni idea, desde que paso lo que paso, yo no le hablo a Kankurō y a Gaara medio lo veo -_

_- Y mis papas? -_

_- Hechos unas fieras -_

_- En serio? -_

_- Bueno tu mama, tu papa relajado como tu -_

_- Te amo -_

_- Y yo a ti_ – nos besamos terminando esa platica… extraña? Amena? Reconfortante?

Seguíamos besándonos suavemente hasta que se nos acabo el oxigeno y a regañadientes nos separamos…

_- Temari yo… -_

_- Que ocurre Shika? -_

_- Es que yo… -_

_- Estas bien?_ – le pregunte preocupada

- _Si, solo que yo… -_

_- Que pasa Nara me pones nerviosa!_ – Le dije exasperándome

- _Y tu que crees que tu no a mi_ – fue su respuesta – _necesito preguntarte algo_

_- Pregunta –_

Shikamaru se quedo en silencio, dio un gran suspiro, me vio a los ojos, volvió a suspirar, se puso todo colorado

- _Ahí ya vago habla que detesto que me dejen en ascuas!_ – dije angustiada

- _Quieres ser mi novia? -_

_- Eso era?_ – dije sin mas suspirando dejando que la angustia saliera de mi cuerpo esperen... mis oídos escucharon lo que escucharon? – _Que dijiste?_

- _Lo que escuchaste, Quieres Temari? -_

- _Claro que si_ – le dije mientras lo besaba, el me correspondió enseguida

Escuche la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a nosotros pero no le puse cuidado tampoco Shikamaru, ambos estábamos inmersos en nuestro beso

- _Ejem!_ – Escuche

- _Ejem!_ – volví escuchar, quien quiera que sea se puede ir por un tubo

- _EJEM!_ – Esta bien voltee separándome un poco de Shika

- _Ups, Tsunade-sama_ -

- _Por lo visto despertó y esta en perfectas condiciones -_

_- Etto… no pude ir a avisarle -_

- _Si ya de eso me di cuenta, Sakura, revísalo_ –

Sakura se acerco a nosotros, me giño el ojo y empezó a revisar a Shikamaru

-

- _Temari, tus hermanos te esperan afuera_ – me informo la Godaime

- _Que? Dígales que se vayan_ - refute

- _Temari, habla con ellos_ – me dijo Shika sonriéndome

- _Porque soy débil a las sonrisas?_ – pregunte al aire, los presentes me vieron con cara extraña, Salí y me encontré con mis hermanos

---

- _Oie Temi, ya se despertó?_ – pregunto Kankurō

- _Si, gracias a Kami, si_ – dije

- _Temari, nosotros queríamos disculparnos contigo -_

_- Por mi no se preocupen yo se que les preocupo y por eso actúan así, en realidad a quienes les deberían pedir disculpas es a los Nara_ -

- _Ya hablamos con ellos_ – informo Kankurō

- _En serio? Que raro desde que Shika despertó estoy con el y tu no has entrado -_

_- Que? A no señori…seño… -_

- _Señorita aun no tengo hijos tarado_! – respondí certero antes de que Kankurō saliera con alguna petulancia

- _Como sea! Yo no me voy a disculpar con ese vago -_

_- No te preocupes Temari en cuento salga la Hokage y Sakura-san entraremos a hablar con el_ – dijo Gaara

- _Gracias hermanito_ – le dije dedicándole una sonrisa

- _Estas loco yo no voy a… -_

- _Kankurō_ – dijo Gaara viéndolo, sentí como si mil dagas se clavaron en mi espalda, es increíble como una mirada cambia todo

- _Es…esta bien tranquilo Gaara –_

_-_

Tsunade-sama y Sakura salieron de la habitación de Shika, acto seguido entraron mis hermanos yo entre detrás de ellos, para supervisar todo, no quería que se repitiera lo de hace una semana. En mi vida había deseado tanto una cámara fotográfica o una filmadora, la cara de Kankurō era para una película, en fin ese recuerdo iba a perdurar por siempre y yo me aseguraría de recordarlo tantas veces sea necesario.

Luego de eso salimos los tres de ahí ya que Shikamaru se había quedado dormido, obviamente cierto marionetista salió refunfuñando las memorias de todos los Nara fallecidos, afuera nos encontramos con los padres de Shika, hablamos un buen rato y luego de que todo lo ocurrido quedara como una anécdota, fuimos a reunirnos con la Hokage para que nos dijera cuando le iban a dar de alta a Shikamaru.

Salimos esa misma tarde junto con Shika, intente convencer a mis hermanos que me dejaran quedar en la casa de los Nara con el pretexto de cuidar al "_enfermito_" bueno tanto como pretexto no porque en realidad lo quería cuidar, saber como seguía, si se sentía mal, cualquier cosa, pero ni así me dejaron quedar, ni modo, me tuve que ir a un hotel con ellos dos a pasar el resto de mi estadía.

-

Después de unos días de lo ocurrido, Shikamaru y yo dimos a conocer a todos nuestros amigos la noticia de que éramos novios. Se armo un gran cotilleo en toda la aldea por eso, cada vez que salíamos era lo mismo, miradas de envidia otras de sorpresa y así, pero en fin, que hagan o digan o miren como quieran! Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos: _en las buenas y en las malas_, pero juntos.

Digo en las buenas y en las malas porque no crean que todo fue un cuento de hadas, ibo cierta ocasión, cierta embarrada de parte de ambos que casi nos hace separarnos, que realmente no quiero recordar, solo recuerdo un bar, una fiesta de antifaces, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, yo, un enredo de parejas y el resto lo dejo a la imaginación. Afortunadamente todo se arreglo, gracias a Kami y a otros mas… sorpresivamente también gracias a Kankurō.

En fin, el tiempo se me fue pasando, los exámenes se hicieron, y todo fue perfecto como lo quería la Hokage, mi relación con Shikamaru volvió a estar tan bien era tan maravillosa, pero se acercaba el día de partir, Gaara no podía estar más tiempo en la hoja tenia que regresar y el había decidió regresarnos cuando terminaran los 3 meses de mi inicial estadía.

Pero como no se puede detener a Chronos, el día de la partida llego… Ahí estábamos, los tres hermanos dispuestos a partir de regreso a nuestra aldea natal, y ahí estaba el, mi amor, dándonos la despedida…

- _Te voy a extrañar_ – le dije peleando con las lagrimas que querían salir

- _Yo igual -_

_- Te amo -_

_- Yo también_ – me dijo antes de besarnos… el resto no importo… hasta cierto grito

-

- _Puaj! Ahí ya Temari no eres una niñita de academia, deja los espectáculos amorosos y apúrate_ – grito el imprudente de Kankurō

- _Déjalos en paz Kankurō_ – regaño Gaara

- _Sayōnara Shika-kun_ – dije dándole un beso en la nariz

Empezamos a caminar, nos alejamos poco a poco, las puertas de la aldea desaparecieron de nuestro campo de vista, el silencio reino, pasaron unos 20 minutos mas o menos, quería llorar, de repente una voz me saco de mi trance

- _Temari!_ – Me gire y lo vi

- _Shikamaru_ – susurre

El llego donde estaba yo, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento

- _Temari_ – me dijo viéndome a los ojos

- _Que pasa vago!?_ – respondió Kankurō

- _Cállate Kankurō_ – le dije

- _Necesito hablar contigo, yo… yo no puedo_ -

- _No puedes que Shikamaru? -_

- _Anda el vago no puede_ – se burlo Kankurō

- _Cállate Sabaku no Kankurō!_ – grite – _no puedes que Shika?_

- _No puedo vivir sin ti Temari -_

- _Ahí Romeo vete con ese cuento a otro lado -_

- _Cállate y ven para acá Kankurō_ – dijo Gaara antes de que yo gritara

- _Shika…_ - musite

- _No te vayas, no quiero que te vayas -_

- _Shikamaru yo… yo tengo que regresar, no me quiero ir pero tengo que hacerlo -_

_- Quieres casarte conmigo Temari –_ me soltó de repente, antes de que yo reaccionara un grito lo hizo por mi

- _NANI!!! Ni en tus mejores sueños Nara, ya suficiente con el noviazgo ese que tuvieron -_

_- Kankurō cállate y no interrumpas_ – dijo Gaara alzando la voz

- _En primera _– dije volteándome a ver a mis hermanos - _hazle caso a Gaara si no quieres que mi abanico termine en tu cara, en segunda, Shikamaru y yo aun somos novios _– les di una mirada picara a ambos, Gaara me sonrió y Kankurō volteo la cara pero alcance a ver su sonrisa – _bueno en realidad ya casi no _- dije volteando a ver a Shikamaru, este estaba con una cara de incrédulo y de confundido - _porque si, me quiero casar contigo Shika _– dije antes de que nuestros labios sellaran la promesa de matrimonio que mas tarde se haría realidad…

-

* * *

**The End!...  
Sii, ahora si llego al fin esta historia... bueno mas o menos... ahi una secuela ya publicada XD Sorpresas  
espero que la lean  
tambien espero sus comentarios  
nuevamente mil gracias por leer :D**

**Hasta la Proxima!**

**God Bless!**


End file.
